1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices used in painting. More specifically, this invention relates to devices used to hold a paint brush and paint trays.
While the present invention will be described herein with reference to a particular embodiment in a particular application, the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings of the present invention will recognize additional modifications and applications within the scope thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although spray painting machines are widely used to rapidly paint a surface, it is well recognized that the paint brush is still necessary for trim and surfaces other wise unsuitable for the machine. Although the paint brush is quite handy in many applications, it presents certain problems as well. For example, when the brush is not in use, the painter must find a suitable place to leave it. The chosen location must be free of paint so as not to get paint on the handle of the brush. The chosen location must also be tolerant of paint as the brush will typically leave some paint on the surface.
One common solution to this problem includes placement of the brush on top of the paint can. Unfortunately, this approach is messy as the brush often drips paint down the side of the can and onto the surface on which the can is resting. In addition, the can often has paint on its rim which gets onto the handle of the brush. Paint on the brush often gets onto the painter's hands and ultimately onto some undesired surface. Another problem with the placement of the brush on the paint can is that if the brush is left on the can for a sufficiently long period of time (as is often the case) the paint may dry on the brush. If so, the brush must typically be at least cleaned. In some cases, the brush is ruined. In any event, the result is a costly loss of time and perhaps painting supplies.
Another typical solution to the problem of the brush that is not in use is in the use of newspaper and other similar articles. Here, the painter uses a sheet of newspaper as a resting area for his brushes. However, the brush is typically seldom returned to the same spot on the paper. Over time, paint is all over the paper and soon paint gets on the handle of the brush. As mentioned above, paint on the brush often gets on to the painter's hands and impedes his performance.
Another problem with the use of paper is that the paper tends to increase the speed at which the paint dries on the brush. This is undesireable as for the reasons mentioned above. Further, the paper often becomes soggy and sticks to the brush when it is removed. Removal of the paper from the brush risks the cleanliness of the painter's hands and slows his performance. Finally, paint from the brush often soaks through the paper and contacts the underlying surface i.e., the floor or table on which it is placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,241 issued to F. C. Schnabel on Mar. 3, 1953 shows a drip tray for paint cans which is intended to eliminate the annoyance and inconvenience of paint drip. This reference provides a disposable tray for the deposit of the brush when it is not in use. FIGS. 2 and 3 of Schnabel show a design in which a trough (3) disposed about the periphery of a paint can is used as a receptacle for the paint brush. Unfortunately, Schnabel's design has some of the same disadvantages as newspaper mentioned above. In particular, if the trough is made of paper as suggested by Schnabel in column 2, lines 16-18, the drying and sticking problems mentioned above are possible. The problem is apparently recognized by Schnabel since in column 2, line 55 thru column 3, lines 1-4 he suggests that the trough should be coated with wax or plastic to prevent soaking the paper trough.
However, the coating of the trough does not solve the problem since the trough is designed to accomodate a brush in the prone position. The coating of the trough will cause the paint from the brush to sit in the trough. The paint may then contaminate the handle of the brush and the hands of the painter in the manner and with the disadvantages discussed above.
There are additional circumstances creating needs not addressed by conventional techniques. For example, when the painter is finished with the brush, a clean area for deposit of the brush is needed. The top of an open can is often used but this is inadequate as any paint on the rim might get on the brush. The top of a closed can is often used however this impedes the movement and storge of the can. Paper is generally inadequate because of the soaking and sticking problems mentioned above.
There is also a need to provide a single receptacle for the soaking of the brush, storage of the brush and the mixing of paint. The provision of a single receptacle for such purposes would reduce the number of objects in the painting area thereby tending to increase the efficiency of the painters while reducing the risks of accidents.